


Shallow Waters

by Astrodevil



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrodevil/pseuds/Astrodevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouao Pirate au YEEHAW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Gentle waves lapped at the daunting cliffs and the cold, gray rocks that dabbed the shore. Sea foam tickled Aoba’s fins as he watched the horizon for ships, his long, pale hair starkly framing the rock he had perched himself upon. He was nestled safely amongst the ragged rocks, safe from ships that could scoop him up.

 A destructive impulse pricked at the back of his mind. He supposed there were already tales about him circulating because of his ‘outbursts’- probably stories about some horrid creature that swallowed up whoever dared to step foot or sail near the jagged shore. Its sweet voice would lure you in until it had you dancing on the teeth of death.

He snorted at the thought of it.

The sudden clomping of boots broke Aoba’s wandering thoughts. Suddenly filled with a sense of panic, he flailed and prepped himself to leap into the sea.

 “Yo Aoba! Wait up! You leaving already?”

Aoba let out a loud breath he had pent up in him. He relaxed and flopped back down on the large rock, shooting a stern look towards the man.

“Shit, Mizuki, give me a warning before you head down here.”

Mizuki was the only human Aoba allowed down by the shore. He had lived in the town near the cliffs for most of his life until he’d become the captain of the famed crew _Dry Juice_. He was no threat- more of a friend, in fact- even if he was a pirate.

His footing wasn’t the best, but Mizuki managed to hop over the rocks close enough to Aoba without slipping.  He plopped down on one next to Aoba, his feet carelessly dangling over the edge. It was a bold move to sit right next to a siren, but they trusted each other enough.

“I didn’t see your ship land. Did your own crew abandon you? Such an awful fate for a _fantastic_ captain like yourself.”

Aoba spoke in a teasing tone, a small grin playing on his lips.

“Hah? What kind of joke is that? You know that really happens!”

He could tell Aoba was kidding, but Mizuki still hunched his shoulders.

“If you must know, my ship is docked on the other side of the cliffs. You wouldn’t have seen it from where we are.”

“What if you fall in then? There wont be anyone to see you.”

“Jeez, Aoba, you must be bored or something if you’re already making this many cracks at me.”

Aoba let out a dry chuckle.

“You caught me.“

“Well, it looks like it’s a good thing I came by, huh? Maybe I could steal a kiss from the beautiful siren to take away the boredom!”

“Tch.”

Mizuki leaned in close, his lips laughably puckered. In no way was it remotely romantic or attractive. Aoba rolled his eyes as he pushed Mizuki’s face away with the palm of his hand. Mizuki’s face squished as the hand pressed into his cheek. He leaned away from Aoba and rubbed the spot. It was damp where Aoba’s hand had been.

“You know siren kisses are told to have magic properties.”

“Hah! That sounds like a pile of shit, Mizuki. Don’t believe every sailor’s tale you hear.”

“But sirens are also sailor’s tales...”

Aoba turned his head slowly and gave him a scowl.

“I believe I said ‘don’t believe _every_ sailor’s tale you hear’.”

The conversation dropped and they both sat in silence for a short moment, taking in the scenery and the unsteady rhythm of the waves sloshing against the rocks. Stone gray clouds sprawled across the sky. Mizuki suddenly straightened his back and cleared his throat.

“Anyway, I just remembered, the storm over there is gonna be pretty bad. I’d offer you a place to stay, but…”

Mizuki motioned to Aoba’s tail. They both stole a glance for a split second.

“… I’m not exactly sure how to properly care for a siren out of water.”

“The thought is appreciated, but I’ll be fine. Hell, I’d worry more about your monster of a ship.”

“She’ll be alright, hopefully. I have her anchored down where the waves won’t get too high.”

“Just… Watch yourself, Mizuki…”

“That’s funny; I’ve never known you to get so concerned about a human.”

“Hmph. Don’t take it the wrong way.”

With that, Aoba flicked his back fin, sending a splash of water towards Mizuki. His eyes shut tight and he scrunched up his face as the tangy seawater dripped down it. He sputtered and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, trying to get the water away from his mouth. He suddenly bursted out laughing.

 

“Ah, well, that was kinda shitty!” 


	2. Charybdis

“Uh, sir, you’ve been searching for at least three hours. With that storm nearly on us I think it’d be best if we pushed off to a safer location.”

Koujaku lowered the golden spyglass he had been looking through and let out a deep sigh.

“Ah…right. Raise the anchor, lets head east for now. This spot was a dead end anyway. If anything comes up I’ll be in my cabin.”

“Got it.”

The crewmember trotted along the deck, he shouted out orders as he headed towards the helm. Koujaku closed the spyglass with a hollow click. He pushed himself away from the rail and walked across the deck.

He swung the door to his cabin open and as soon as he did Beni fluttered over to his shoulder. He perched himself delicately as Koujaku closed the cabin door.

“Guessing no luck, huh?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, there wasn’t anything except a few sea lions.”

Koujaku sat down in his chair and inspected his desk. He plucked a cigar out of an elaborately decorated box and lit it. The cigar flared up when he took a long drag. The familiar scent of smoke and the ship’s gentle rocking began to soothe his nerves. He slouched further into the chair.

Beni suddenly fluttered off Koujaku’s shoulder and he landed on the table with a soft clop. He puffed his feathers up a bit as if to prep himself.

“Oi! Koujaku, you know its no good for you to sit and mope around like this!”

“But Beni-“

“No buts! Now tell me what the plan is.”

“O-oh right...”

Kouajku was still a bit surprised from Beni snapping at him so suddenly. Beni had always been the kind to aggressively care about someone, so it wasn’t unheard of.

“Well, I planned on moving to a coast to the east, but the storm is going to block us temporarily. So for now we should head southwest as quickly as possible hopefully the wind currents will push the storm away from us if we dodge it in time. But at this rate it seems we wont be able to avoid it…”

“That sounds like it would have worked if you saw the storm sooner.”

Before Koujaku could retort, the door swung open suddenly. Kou stood in the doorway with a concerned look.

“Sorry to barge in, but the storm is much faster than we thought. I don’t think we can out run it.”

Beni shot a distasteful look at Koujaku that practically screamed ‘what did I just say?’

He got up and gently snuffed the cigar in the tin tray. The lingering smoke wafted outside to the angry, gray sky. As Koujaku walked out onto the deck the waves seemed to swell threateningly as the wind shook the half open sails.

The rain was only a drizzle at the time, but within the next hour the drizzle became a deluge. Waves and rainwater sloshed on the deck sending loose items over the side of the ship into the ocean’s frothing maw. The raging wind made the ropes shudder as the members attempted to hold them down. Koujaku cursed under his breath as he rushed towards the ship’s helm. A crate nearly sent him over the side of the ship as it skated across the deck. The rain pelted him as he stomped his way up the stairs.

Koujaku tried to shout to the helmsman, but the ocean drowned him out with its bellowing. The more he tried to yell the deeper he dug his nails into the wood of the rail.

Beyond the raging waves was the eye of the storm. When Koujaku first saw it he frantically pointed to get the helmsman’s attention. Fortunately, he noticed and turned the ship’s wheel. The entire ship groaned as it forced its way through the waves. Relief was finally within reach.

However, relief was swiftly washed away as the back of the ship began to slowly rise. Koujaku’s knuckles went white when he turned to face the daunting wave. They glided gracefully to the top of the wave and hovered there for a moment. It was painfully calm on the crest of the wave until the ship began to tilt backwards. The crew clung to whatever was attached to the ship. White foam flew through the air when the ship forced its way down the wave.  They slowed into a dip in the ocean when another wave pushed itself onto the deck and washed Koujaku over the side of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez ok sorry I procrastinated a lot that's why this is so late oh jeez sorry

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH okay this is actually my first fic. I'm not exactly sure how long its going to be altogether???? 
> 
> Next part will have Koujaku in it, I promise! 
> 
> Also, other characters WILL be appearing later on. Like Sei, Noiz, Mink....pretty much the whole gang.....
> 
> //loud huffing
> 
> Either way special thanks to my bud, berna, for helping with proof reading n editing. And another thanks to tumblr user dantalionhuber because without your enthusiasm for this au I probably wouldn't have even thought of even writing this.


End file.
